Talk:60D
Hi, do you think, that there might be the possibility to add "peaking-function" which highlight the in-focus areas to the magic lantern firmware? I ve shoot a documentary with a sony ex-3 with 35mm-adapter and this feature saved my live in pulling focus myself even with open apertures. But this was a rental cam and now i have the 60d and hve many trouble in manual focusing and i'm not very interested in an continuos autofocus... Maybe it might help many people who can't measure all the time, or zoom in before(!) shooting. So this Cams are more interesting for documentaries. =) Thank you, Greets, Jan Is Magic Lantern for 60D still in development? I've been wondering this for a while now. If it's finished, can someone send the link to the finished code(or whatever it is) 06:41, March 9, 2011 (UTC) is there a time frame when the 60D firmware will be released? ive been waiting :( When will it be ready?! Come on! We're waiting for a long time! When? Notify something! eden Hi folks, i tried the last build and it works perfectly. some minor bugs but the major things like audio stuff, zebra AND PEAKING yeah work very good. Thank you very much! One thing, which i tried several times but it doesn't work is the emulated CBR mode for QScale. I think it's much better to use than the normal QScale in order to get the best image quality out of the box... So maybe you have an idea, whats wrong with it? Thanks a lot and greets, Jan it works !!!! Hi folks, i tried the last build and it works perfectly. some minor bugs but the major things like audio stuff, zebra AND PEAKING yeah work very good. Thank you very much! One thing, which i tried several times but it doesn't work is the emulated CBR mode for QScale. I think it's much better to use than the normal QScale in order to get the best image quality out of the box... So maybe you have an idea, whats wrong with it? Thanks a lot and greets, Jan QScale should be working on the 1.0.9 build, but for that there is no magiclantern.fir yet Sztupy 19:46, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ALPHA 7 FIRST LOOK Hi guys you'r working very hard the last days, great stuff! I can not say anything to the focus issues, because i'm using manual lenses, but things like CBRe and magic zoom work now perfectly! congratulation! I have some points to propose, because they changed over the last few days. You disabled the disp profiles in alpha7. in the previous builds it worked, but it changed the original canon display settings too, so it was a little bit confusing. display profiles are a good thing, for example one for focus, one for exposer control, etc. so using an other button, like the flash, or the lock button might be a good idea to switch those profiles. if this do not work, maybe the wheel around the curser is a better idea. An other thing which we lost is the possibility to set the Zebra on, but off while recording. I think its a very good option for most of the display settings, to not heating up the cam while recording. But for sure the best Option is to toggle it with an other button, as mentioned above. so guys, thanx a lot and greets, Jan 60d alpha 10 Hi folks, hi alex, first of all, thank you again for the great work. My tests today are not a complete test of all the features, but it's a real-life test, because i was filming all the day for a current doc-project using ML. (for safety i have a blank card without ML in my bag ;-) I'll only talk about issues which i can name for sure, nothing of the sometimes-happening-things like the magenta-menu, where i do not have any idea how i did it. And at the moment my cam is taking a timelaps with the intervalometer and therefore i can not touch it to make further tests... My today results are: - i could not figure out, how to switch disp-presets and i think it's worth to put this feature on a single button instead of a shortcut, because it's something, which i want to switch while filming, to have control over exposer, or focus, or framing without any disturbing stuff. so my proposal is the *-Button. But, what do you think? - i was totally confused about the ISO->Record-Button shortcut. I don't know, for what is it useful to leave LV in movie mode??? The situation was: I came in a dark room, cranking up the ISO fast, did not leave the iso-menu, cause usually hitting the record-button will exit any menu or other stuff, and thats great, if you are in a hurry. So now, i missed the shot, because i was in a kind of a different mode. I was in such a hurry and could not figure out what to do, so i did a reboot. =) - as someone told in a different report, the ISOs in ML-menu are very strange, no 50, only 48 and 63. I think it's a good thing to have more shutter angle as in original firmware, f.e. for flickering lamps and screens and so on. but it's very important too to have a fast access to the ISOs with the standard iso-button and wheel, because of the situation above. so ISO-button within a shortcut, for me, no good idea.... ( in my mind, the best thing ever, would be to have the iso constantly mapped to the thumbwheel, that would be great, having instant access and control over the complete exposure (with a manual lens of course). Yes, i know until today it's not possible to map to the wheel, but it's somthing i dream of....) - the using of the two wheels for navigation in menu is good (menu->delete) it fastens the stetup process, but i think it might go a little bit further, if the thumbwheel change the value instead, is it possible? And than, it might be a good thing to call the menu->delete only by pressing the delete once. And by leaving ML-menu again calling delete->menu (wheels work only in menu mode, right?) But it's only a idea, i don't know if anybody else will use this feature. - someone mentioned that he want's to have finer adjustments of the CBRe, i don't think so. The bitrate is changing so much even in this mode, that i personally went back to firmware default, because, there is no setting, which give me a better picture quality in a changing situation. Settings arround 60-80 go down to arround 20 in shots with focus in front and blurry background and settings around 100 and 120 overload my card (30MB/S sandisk) if a tree with leaves for example come into the frame or in focus. The bitrate feature, in my eyes, is very good (like any variable rates) if you'd like to save space and want to have as less as possible data for a acceptable picture quality. thats good.But if anything which counts for you is picture quality and less compression you want to crank up the bitrate on a hard limit, which is as close as possible to your card and writing hardware capacity.So therefore i beg for any kind of CBR higher than FWdefault. Guys, tell me, what can i do to help to establish it? Have anybody an idea how to build stuff like this? Ok. so long. that all for today, thanks and greets, Jan P.S.: other things, which i have used today an which worked like a charm like in the previous builds are: Audio Meters, Analog Gain, L/R-Digital Gain, Input(s), Histogram/Waveform, Zebras, False Color, Cropmarks (with sztubys rle-pics), Focus Peak, LiveViewZoom, Movie Restart, Time Indicator, HDR Bracketing, Intervallometer, WB THANK YOU! Come on! We're waiting for a long time! Come on! We're waiting for a long time! Maximum supported bitrate modes on 60D? Hi all, I recently picked up a SanDisk Extreme Pro 45MB/s SDHC card, but even so, I can only set the bitrate as high as CBR 1.4x or Qscale -8 without the buffer overflowing. Clearly the card can handle the speed, so is this some kind of limit of the camera? 22:46, July 31, 2011 (UTC) hey, i'm really excited for this. can anyone tell me the risks and what I should look out for? I heard you can fry the sensor and battery or something 05:20, September 23, 2011 (UTC)